Problem: Evaluate and simplify the following complex fraction. $\dfrac{ ~\frac {-5}{7}~ }{ \frac 2{4} } = $
Solution: A fraction bar means "divided by". $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ ~\frac {-5}{7}~ }{ \frac 2{4} }$ $=\dfrac{-5}{7}\div \dfrac{2}{4} $ $= \dfrac{-5}{7}\cdot \dfrac{4}{2}$ $=\dfrac{-20}{14}$ $=-\dfrac{10}{7}$ or $-1\dfrac37$